<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transfer Orders by captaindominoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827208">Transfer Orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes'>captaindominoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, First Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just say it. You’ll regret it if you don’t.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Bly stood outside the door to General Secura’s quarters, clenching and unclenching his fists as he worked up the nerve to knock. He knew what he had to do, but finding the strength to do it was a whole other beast. In his head, he kept repeating his mantra, reminding himself that his duty was more important than his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Just do it. You know what’s right. Trust your gut.</i></p><p> </p><p>Stomach clenching, Bly raised his hand to press the door chime. Just because it was the right thing to do didn’t mean it was easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transfer Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr I got awhile ago, and I'm finally getting around to posting it on here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Just say it. You’ll regret it if you don’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bly stood outside the door to General Secura’s quarters, clenching and unclenching his fists as he worked up the nerve to knock. He knew what he had to do, but finding the strength to do it was a whole other beast. In his head, he kept repeating his mantra, reminding himself that his duty was more important than his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just do it. You know what’s right. Trust your gut. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stomach clenching, Bly raised his hand to press the door chime. Just because it was the right thing to do didn’t mean it was easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even hit the button, the door was sliding open. Bly stepped back in shock when the General appeared before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir. My apologies, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright, Bly.” General Secura sent him that soft smile that she only ever directed at him, and Bly felt his entire body flush. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To talk, sir.” Bly took a deep, steadying breath. “May I come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” General Secura stepped aside so Bly could enter. “I sense something is troubling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Bly clasped his hands behind his back and took an “at ease” stance. Five minutes ago, he had been so certain this was what he needed to do. Now, standing in front of her, seeing the fondness and concern written into her features, he felt his strength begin to crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen that I am not aware of?” General Secura gently pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more complicated than that.” Bly’s gaze floated to the wall behind her head. All the emotions that had been swirling around in his chest suddenly rose up like a massive tidal wave, and he forced the words out before it could crash. “I’m requesting a transfer to the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock and hurt that flitted over General Secura’s features a split second before she closed herself off drove a knife into Bly’s heart, but he persevered. Dragging this out would only make it worse. He had to keep going, no matter what the consequences were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I feel that I am no longer fit for duty. I cannot remain unbiased and professional as a commander should be.” Bly swallowed thickly when the words got stuck in his throat. “I’ve already drawn up the transfer orders. It just needs your signature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Secura stared at the datapad he extended towards her for a long moment. Bly had to tighten his grip when his hand began to shake. Still, he could not look at her, though her gaze was burning a hole into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand, so small and soft, came to rest on top of his. She gently pressed down until he lowered the datapad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been my most trusted soldier since I took command of this corps.” General Secura exhaled softly. “Commander Bly, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bly closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them again, her gaze was locked onto his. “Sir, I have a duty to relieve myself of this command if I have been compromised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel very strongly about this. Your internal turmoil has been obvious to me for quite some time now, but I wasn’t sure how to broach the subject,” General Secura admitted. “I only ask that you would give me some kind of explanation. I would hope if there was an issue, we could work it out together. This seems like a rather extreme response.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must remove myself, sir. I can no longer adequately fulfill my responsibilities as Commander of the 327th Star Corps,” Bly said carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your failure is my failure.” General Secura lifted her chin. “I cannot approve these transfer orders without hearing some justification for this request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.” Bly tightened his jaw and held out the datapad again. The tension that had been growing between them since the very first day they had met, when Bly had stumbled over his words introducing himself and she had laughed like he was something to be admired, was nearly its breaking point. “General Windu is in need of additional command units. I can fulfill the billet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Secura took a step, and she was so near to him now that he could smell the light scent of the perfume she liked to wear, though she only ever seemed to wear it around him. “Commander Bly, I will not approve your transfer without an explanation. Tell me what’s troubling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Bly cut himself off and ducked his head, turning away from her. “I’m compromised, sir. It’s better for us both if I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Secura caught Bly’s arm before he could move out of her reach. “So you are attempting to transfer to protect me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Bly said quietly. “I have a duty to the GAR. And to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What duty is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bly blew out a frustrated breath. “My duty is to remain absolutely loyal to the Republic. I cannot do that if-- if--” His grave was already dug. Resigned, he stuck his shovel in once more, figuring there was not much harm in digging a little deeper if he was already done for. “If I’ve been emotionally compromised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pieces were already there. It was no trouble at all for General Secura to connect them, and when she did, she moved back from him in shock. “This is how you truly feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.” The datapad was thrust forward for a third time, and now, General Secura took it. “I understand that it is inappropriate, and I accept any punishment you deem acceptable. I offer my transfer to the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps as an alternative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you’ve been stewing over for weeks?” General Secura didn’t bother to even glance at the pad before she set it aside on her desk. “This is why you’ve been avoiding me? Why you no longer take your lunch with me, or ask to spar, or spend any significant amount of time with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Bly’s strength to force his head up and down in a nod. “Yes, sir,” he whispered, his body burning with embarrassment and shame. If he could shrink down to atoms and disappear at that very moment, never to be seen again, he would. It would be easier than facing disappointment and disgust from his general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bly.” General Secura huffed out a soft laugh. He looked up, startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, I sense I may not be able to break through your stubborn nature with my words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cogs in Bly’s brain grinded to a halt, smoking and steaming with their effort to process her words. “General, I don’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft caress of her lips on his cheek lit up every nerve in Bly’s body. He stood, a frozen monument in time, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as General Secura pulled back. He’d had a fantasy like this before; somehow, he must have slipped into a dreamworld for this to be possible. There was no other explanation. She should have been admonishing him for his highly inappropriate and unacceptable behavior. She should have yelled at him, pushed him away, and banished him from her quarters. She should have rejected him, as a good general would, and he would have accepted it. He was a good commander; at least, he tried to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she hadn’t done any of those things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you declining to approve my transfer?” Bly asked, and when his voice came out, it was several octaves higher than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should have been more clear.” A smile danced on General Secura’s lips as she leaned in, and this time, Bly met her halfway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same wonder that had overtaken Bly the very first time he saw the stars through a porthole in the side of his transfer ship off Kamino sucker punched him yet again. The idea of a woman like General Aayla Secura, someone so wise and strong and beautiful, loving him was so incomprehensible that Bly still had half a mind that he was in a dream. But Aayla’s lips on his were too real, and the passion between them was something he couldn’t just imagine. The slick slide of lips and tongue and teeth was more than just a kiss. It was a confession, and a plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Aayla panted when they broke apart. “Stay here with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bly clung to her with a desperate strength he was unaware he even had in him. Looking into her eyes, he saw the same fondness and adoration that had always been there, but now it was accompanied by something else, something hot and hungry and longing. Bly’s bucket, which had been dangling from his fingertips, suddenly slipped and hit the floor with a <em>clunk.</em> He was free to cradle her face in both hands now. She smiled and turned to press a kiss to his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay with me, Bly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Bly breathed out, and her musical laughter made his heart soar. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing Tumblr: captaindominoes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>